i bás luíonn bua
by ShannonJethroGideonCastleSnape
Summary: She was slowly slipping and all she could think was 'did i leave the stove on' this is my post for the May Challenge in CCOAC. this will be at least 2 chapters long at not for kids highly violent!
1. The Strike

**Ok my peeps this is chapter one of my two chapter fic of how Emily dies and its going to be nasty and violent because I'm going to channel my inner serial killer here for this I'm warning you now! chapter two is where it's going to get nastier this is just build up so if you can't stand the thought of me going all Frank or worse on Em leave now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds because if I did I wouldn't be making just above min wage and I would figure out how to get Mandy Patinkin come back for a show or two**

She didn't know it was happening until it was too late, she was slowly slipping into oblivion and the only thing she could think of was 'did I leave the stove on?' Emily Prentiss was by no means a fool or a drug addict but for once she let herself fall in love and it turned out to be a bad idea. Mark Ryans was tall, handsome and bruiting; he turned heads where ever he went and boy had he caught her eye after she had settled in her flat.

Time flew by as Emily settle into her job her new home her new friendships, yes she missed the BAU but at the rate she was moving up in ranks here she could go back to the FBI in 7 or 8 years and be the assistant director sure no more field work but safe. A year after settling that's when Mark asked her out to dinner not thinking anything of it she said yes and that Friday they enjoy a meal and lovely stroll through the park. The dates continued as such and they grew closer and soon they moved in together but all was not well she noticed small thing but put it off to being tired to long days of dealing with crazies but then it was too late.

Walking through the front door one night after a long case she didn't see him, she also didn't see the needle in his one hand and the knife in the other and as the needle plunged into her neck she didn't know it was happening until it was too late, she was slowly slipping into oblivion and the only thing she could think of was 'did I leave the stove on?' and she was out like a light. He stood over her with a sick smile twisted over his face he knew this one was well worth the wait and she was going to be his crowning glory and prize of all prizes! Putting down both the knife and the needle he dragged her to the tarp he had in the living room and set her in the middle of it, it was always messy but it was the best feeling it the world to watch the light leave their eyes.


	2. Good-Bye

**So here's the final chapter of i bás luíonn bua I feel its graphic so you have been warned! I do hope you have enjoyed this it was in the eleventh hour kind of thing I was panicking on if I was going to be able to post it by May 31 by looks like I did it w00t me! I might take a break from CM fan fics after the next challenge to try and focus on Castle fics (hot damn Nathan Fillion is hot) so let's see what happens in the beginning of July! So happy reading and remember IF I owned CM I wouldn't be writing fanfics and I would also be super rich and it would be in Shemar Moore's contract to be shirtless at all times**

- i bás luíonn bua -

When she awoke she was spread eagle and she knew she was screwed, looking around with what little movement she could afford with her head she knew she could tell she was still at home but thinking about it was it ever truly home? She heard movement coming from behind her and she knew with the way she was tied up it was going to be the end of her, thinking back t was a good thing she gave Garcia Sergio after they had bonded so well after she had faked her death be this time it was for real and this time she didn't get to say good bye to Hotch or JJ, shaking her head slightly and steeling herself for fate she waited for him to strike.

His once smooth posh accent now turned to a thick cockney slang, with thick over tones of a lisp that could only be gotten from years of being smacked on the mouth. He also carried himself differently what was once a casual but elegant walk, was now a slightly hunched limp like he was hiding his true self behind that sexy man that everyone wanted to be around

" you know Emily I've be watching you for a while, but when you agreed to work for Interpol I knew I had to add you to my collection. I know you wonder what I'm talking about and why my MO hasn't been picked up yet you see your my first " high profile" everyone else was a whore plus once I've had my fun you'll be going straight into a wood chipper, it normal for me to be seen renting it so no questions are asked"

Stepping closer and looking into her eyes to enjoy the fear that was screaming out of them, he slow plunged the knife into her upper right arm and drag it slowly down, blood quickly pooled to the surface and running down to the tarp; cocking his head to the side looking at the wound and smiling " lets match it on the other arm, we don't want you to be lop sided love"

She could feel the blood starting to pool underneath her now as booth her arms were bloody messes, bringing the knife over to her body now her removed her shirt "I don't think you're going to need this or your bra, well not when I'm done" the smirk that played on his face only made her wish she would hurry up and die faster or at lease right then and there. Reaching out and touching her skin almost lovingly like and artist to a canvas trying to decide where to make the first stroke that's how he was contemplating her and with a flash she felt the white hot pain of the knife entering her gut and twisting then pulling it out again. The same process happened over and over again and slowly as she bled to death and the light faded in her eyes he abdomen was reduced to nothing more than a soupy mess.

He looked at his handy work and was quite pleased he knew that they would come looking for her in a few day so he'd better start the clean up now and get the hell out of dodge as the Americans say, snickering to himself and throwing sod onto Emily's body to pull up the extra blood so it wouldn't come off the tarp, he carefully took her outside and hid her body, coming back and checking about for anything to trace him back to her and for any blood he left to go deal with what was left with Emily and to go start his game again.

Looking down at the tarp and mumbling to it "so what do you think let's try Aaron Hotchner as my next new name"


End file.
